Their Love Story
by EstelPax
Summary: A Song fic, using Tim McGraw, and Mine.


All right, I hope you enjoy. In the books, I think Jasper lived or was 'killed' near or in Galveston. Since, they never tell us where he lived, I'm putting him in a city near Galveston. He lives in around the Bay Area, Clear Lake City, and Kemah area. All those cities are really close to Galveston. The lake mentioned, is called Clear Lake. He works around those areas, and possibly Houston as well. Bella, visited the area for around 5, summers and met Jasper. How and where, is up to you. The songs used are, Tim McGraw, Mine, Crazier, and Love Story. Lyrics are in _italics. _Review and enjoy.- Estel

_He said the way my blue eyes shined  
>Put those Georgia stars to shame that night<br>I said: "That's a lie."  
>Just a boy in a Chevy truck<br>That had a tendency of gettin' stuck  
>On back roads at night<br>And I was right there beside him all summer long  
>And then the time we woke up to find that summer gone<em>

Lying there in your arms, you said my eyes out shined the stars. That was pure, bullshit. Lying there, in your old truck all summer, but then it was gone. It flew by, in a flash.

Now, when you think of Tim McGraw, I hope you think of our favorite song. That time, we danced by the lake. I was in my black dress and my head your chest. When you think of Tim McGraw, think of me.

_September saw a month of tears  
>And thankin' God that you weren't here<br>To see me like that  
>But in a box beneath my bed<br>Is a letter that you never read  
>From three summers back<br>It's hard not to find it all a little bitter sweet  
>And lookin' back on all of that, it's nice to believe<em>

September, in Forks saw me crying. Worried about my dad, and boys, plus my mom leaving. I couldn't let you see that, no one saw it. I was almost robotic, crying where no one could see me. I am, so strong and beautiful and there I wasn't. I thanked God, you weren't here to see me like that, but in a box, I wrote to you about it. Damn! It explained everything, Jasper. I pray that when, you think of Tim McGraw you think of me.

_And I'm back for the first time since then  
>I'm standin' on your street<br>And there's a letter left on your doorstep  
>And the first thing that you'll read is:<em>

Bella's POV

I'm back to Galveston (Bay Area/ Clear Lake/ Kemah area) and I'm standing on his door step for the first time in years. A letter is in my hand, and I place it on his doorstep, now all I can do is hope. I go back to my truck, and head to our spot. If he remembers he'll know where to find me.

Jasper's POV

I step in door after, a long day of working. This one of those days, I don't like being a mounted patrol man. A piece of paper is stuck in my door jam, it just says, Jasper on the front and I open it.

_**Jasper,**_

_**When you think Tim McGraw  
>I hope you think my favorite song<br>Someday you'll turn your radio on  
>I hope it takes you back to that place<br>When you think happiness  
>I hope you think that little black dress<br>Think of my head on your chest  
>And my old faded blue jeans<br>When you think Tim McGraw  
>I hope you think of me.<strong>_

_**Just think of me. You always said, my eyes out shown the stars, and I always said, that's a lie. **_

"Bella!" I run inside, and thrown, jeans and old band t-shirt. I know where she'll be.

Bella's POV

I stand in our spot, looking at the stars on the lake. I just look it's peaceful, on the water. The sea breeze, lightly whips my hair around. I've missed this.

"When I hear Tim McGraw, I think of you favorite song. Those times where, we dance to the sound of the wind, with your head on my chest. I still see you, in that black dress and I think of you, Bella Swan."

I let this wash, over me and I turn around. There he is, my Jasper.

"Trust me, Bella," he says, walking closer, "I could never forget you."

"Jasper," I gasp, as he pulls me close.

"Hello, Bella," he says kissing, my forehead; my head on his chest.

I merely pull him closer.

"I'm here, for good. I got a job, at the University of Houston, I'm a literature professor."

"Where have you been stayin'?"

"School doesn't start for another two months; I've been looking for a place."

"Stay."

"Where," I ask.

"With me," he says, smiling.

"Jasper?"

"My momma taught me how to treat a lady right. You're staying with me, Bella Swan."

"Jasper Whitlock, I am not staying with you; unless you plan on marrying me. I'll manage. I want to savor everything. My mother left my father; they lived together before hand and only married because of me. I'm honestly surprised; they stayed together as long as they did. You changed me; you made a rebel of a careless, careful daughter."

"Tell me, Bella."

_You were in college working part time waitin' tables  
>Left a small town, never looked back<br>I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'  
>Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts<em>

Do you remember how we met? I was scared, and wondered if love was even worth it?

_I say "Can you believe it?  
>As we're lying on the couch?"<br>The moment I can see it.  
>Yes, yes, I can see it now.<em>

_I said, can you believe it? _Then I saw it, I felt it.  
><em>Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?<br>You put your arm around me for the first time.  
>You made a rebel of<em> _a careless man's careful daughter.  
>You are the best thing that's ever been mine.<em>

Honestly, you saw me start to believe. Do you remember it, Jasper Whitlock? Why, I was scared?

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
>You saw me start to believe for the first time<br>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
>You are the best thing that's ever been mine.<em>

I was scared shitless. I didn't want a repeat. I can't and won't do it. Sorry, Jasper," I whisper to him.

"Well, then Bella Swan it's a good thing, _I'll never leave you alone. I remember how we felt sitting by the water  
>And every time I look at you, it's like the first time<br>I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter  
>She is the best thing that's ever been mine."<em>

"Really, Jasper?"

"Bella, how many summers?"

"5, Jasper. We talked on Skype, until I didn't want you to find out. I loved you, Jasper. I still do," I smile up him.

"Well then, this is long overdue." He kisses me and I'm flying.

"I fell in love with you. Every little thing, your blush, your clumsiness, I love you Bella Swan." He lets me go, and kneels. All I thought, was a brief reconciliation, not a proposal, but I couldn't ask for more. This man is amazing.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

I just smile as tears roll down my face.

"Yes, Jasper Isaac Whitlock, I will marry you."

Again we kiss and, I'm home.

"Mom, has your engagement ring. She said, only the girl who wants you, all of you, has our blessings and I'd use her engagement ring."

I blush.

"I love you, Jasper Whitlock."

"I love you, Isabella Swan."

"Whitlock," I say, speaking up.

"I love you, Isabella Swan-Whitlock; welcome home."

_I've watched from a distance as you made life your own  
>Every sky was your own kind of blue<br>And I wanted to know how that would feel  
>And you made it so real<br>You showed me something that I couldn't see  
>You opened my eyes<br>And you made me believe_

_Baby you showed me what living is for  
>I don't wanna hide anymore<br>Oh oh_

_You lift my feet off the ground  
>You spin me around<br>You make me crazier, crazier  
>Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes<br>You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

_Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
>I keep waiting for you but you never come.<br>Is this in my head? I don't know what to think.  
>He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...<em>

_Marry me, Juliet; you'll never have to be alone._  
><em>I love you, and that's all I really know.<em>  
><em>I talked to your dad ‒ go pick out a white dress<em>  
><em>It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".<em>

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._

_'cause we were both young when I first saw you_


End file.
